


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by bishop_deluca



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca
Summary: The origin of the writing on the board in Maya and Carina's kitchen.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, guess I'm back on my bullshit.  
> I'm sure I'm not the only one that fell apart at the writing on Marina's board, so of course I'm gonna write a quick lil one shot about it.  
> Enjoy :)

One week ago.

It was a week ago today that Carina came home from work to Maya blasting one of her all time favorite songs.

Usually if Maya was home before Carina, Carina would come home to her blasting her favorite old school R&B classics (which Carina had fallen in love with) or some of her intense work out music, but today was a little different. 

The brunette had walked into their apartment and stopped immediately upon hearing the music that was coming from the kitchen. She took off her coat and set her things down before quietly walking into the kitchen. She stood at the doorway and watched Maya, unbeknownst to her. Carina took in the sight before her; the blonde was dressed in only a sports bra and boxer shorts, her short hair was just a little tousled and messy, and she was shaking her hips as she went back and forth between the island and the stove, holding a spatula in hand.

_Well holy moly, me oh my, you're the apple of my eye_

_Girl I've never loved one like you_

_Man oh man, you're my best friend, I'll scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothing that I need_

A soft smile spread across Carina's face as she watched her girlfriend happily sing along with the words. Carina absolutely loved her like this. Maya was carefree and happy more often these days than not, but it still never failed to make her grin like a child. Maya really only ever showed this side of her to Carina, and Carina fell more and more in love with her as each day passed. Carina pulled her phone out of her pocket to snap a photo, forgetting the sound was on, and they both laughed as Maya looked over and realized her girlfriend had been watching her.

"Hey!" Maya exclaimed playfully. "I'm making breakfast for dinner." 

She motioned happily towards the pancake batter on the counter.

"I didn't know you liked this song." Carina walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I didn't, but I know you like this song, so I decided to give it a chance." Maya set the spatula down before pulling Carina into a hug. "It's pretty catchy, not gonna lie."

Carina wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman and Maya melted into her instantly. She rested her head on the brunette's chest and took in her scent; a mix of her perfume and shampoo washed over her and it instantly made her feel better. She slipped her hands underneath Carina's shirt, her fingertips slowly brushing up and down her soft skin.

"God, I missed you."

Carina giggled and peppered kisses across the top of Maya's head.

"Maya, we just saw each other this morning."

"Yeah, but I miss you the second you step out of the door."

"Lo so, anche io." 

Carina knew that feeling perfectly.

_I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark_

_Girl, I never loved one like you_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and pay phone calls_

_I've been everywhere with you_

They rocked back and forth in silence for a moment, both of them enjoying just being close to each other. The song continued to blare on in the background, and Maya hadn't even realized that she was getting teary eyed. The love she felt for Carina was overwhelming in the best way, and she loved every single second of them being together, even doing something as simple as holding each other in the kitchen. 

Carina titled Maya's head up and brushed the tears that fell down her cheeks. She pressed another kiss to Maya's forehead, then her nose, then her lips. She didn't have to ask why Maya was crying, she already knew. 

Opting to keep her own tears at bay, Carina reached down to take Maya's hand in her own. She tugged her to the other side of the island and went to turn the volume up on the speaker before she began spinning the blonde around. The biggest smile spread across both of their faces as they held hands while they danced and Maya's laughter was music to Carina's ears. They sang and danced as they let the song play on repeat, and screamed the lyrics at the top of their lungs until they nearly went hoarse.

They both had stressful jobs and stressful lives and sometimes even their relationship had been stressful, but moments like these is what made it all worth it; just the two of them together, singing and dancing in their kitchen, in their apartment, in their home.

_Laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night_

_Never could be sweeter than with you_

_And in the streets you run afree, like it's only you and me_

_Jeeze, you're something to see_

When the song had ended again, Maya walked over to the counter and grabbed a white marker from the cupholder. Carina watched her with a questioning stare as Maya went over to the board that hung next to the window. The blonde took a paper towel and wiped off the "Buongiorno!" that had started fading before she started to write.

 _Home is wherever I'm with you_ Maya scrawled in her perfect cursive, drawing a little sun between "home" and "is" which tickled Carina.

"Do you like it?" Maya asked as she turned around to gauge the brunette's reaction.

"é perfetto, I love it."

Carina mirrored Maya's bright smile, walking over to stand behind her and wrap her arms around her waist as they admired their kitchen's newest artwork. 

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you_

_Oh, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

And now, just a week later, as Carina felt Maya crawl into bed behind her, she knew now more than ever how true that statement was. Carina didn't have her brother, her mother, her father, or Italy, but she had Maya. Maya was Carina's home, and Carina was Maya's.


End file.
